The Rise of Ultrion
by Decepticon-Tuba-Player
Summary: When Spear Pillar is disturbed by humans, an unknown dormant pokemon awakens. Its anger against humans and a family member makes it not too happy about coming back. I stink at summaries, the book itself is better...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Awakening of the Beast

Spear Pillar, the most sacred area of all Sinnoh. To disturb such a place like this would be suicidal; thinking of the legendary pokémon that dwell there. But, some wish to disturb the area for other reasons…

Crimson eyes blinked on at the sound of some sort of construction. The question that burdened this one was _why _these humans would do such a thing. Don't they know? Have they not heard of the legends of Spear Pillar?

Then it heard one of the pillars being broken near the bottom, and falling. The sound would have hurt no human, but to a _pokémon_;it was the sound that only angered or sorrowed them. It was a painful, _disturbing_, sound.

To this specific one, it angered it… From this place of where it was, in something similar to a kind of hibernation for millions of years; it roared, then scraped its large dragon-like claws against the earth that contained it.

It had been millions of years since it had seen sunlight-any light at all actually. It was trapped in this underground prison, by one of its own kin. It was forced to sleep for all that time until now…

Time had worn away at the once hard earth. Its claws can easily break through now. Not that its claws weren't sharp; having the entire Spear Pillar plus a bunch of dirt and rock built on top of it was _very_ heavy and hard.

Its sensitive pointed ears could pick up every footstep-every breath-of each human. It opened its jaws and yellow-orange energy began to build up. After waiting for about a minute, the ball of energy was the size of an average Charmander.

It unleashed the energy. The earth and floor of that part of Spear Pillar was no match. It disintegrated like a flamethrower burning a sheet of paper. A few humans were also taken out with explosion that followed. The only remains was a large crater. Surviving humans fled.

It leaped out of the crater, shielding its eyes from the sunlight. _It's too bright out here for a dark type, also adding the fact that I've been in darkness for such a long time… _It yelped as smoke rose from one of its paws. It looked around frantically for something that might help. _I'll have to get used to this world in another body. _

As it was searching, it came across one of the male human's magazines, which was titled _"Bikinis __Monthly"._ It looked through the pages until it found a specific picture. _That will do just fine… _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-I finally decided to continue writing this.:)**_

* * *

Chapter Two

A Champion's Return Home

Ash Ketchum, now champion of Sinnoh region, returned to Pallet Town of the Kanto region. Brock and Dawn also came; Brock had stopped by Pewter City and was planning on staying for awhile. Dawn, not knowing much about Ash and Brock's home region, stayed with Ash.

Ash was planning on staying with his mom for a few days and will join back with Brock on the way back to the ferry that would take them back to Sinnoh.

As soon as the three friends had stepped off the boat and onto Kanto soil, Dawn had went on a "Oh, what kind of pokémon is _that_?" frenzy. The two boys had did their best not to show their annoyance.

"Why don't you use your Pokédex, Dawn," Ash said through clenched teeth. Dawn didn't take notice to his attitude and dumbly took out the pale pink machine.

Brock waved a farewell as he entered the Pewter City Pokémon Gym. Ash and Dawn then began walking in the direction of Pallet Town.

"I going to miss Brock..." Dawn said sadly, Piplup sighing with a similar emotion.

"Me too, but it'll only be 'bout a week," Ash assured. He knew that he had triumphed in positiveness as he saw Dawn and Piplup's faces brighten. He saw the Pallet Town sign and quickened his pace as he grabbed Dawn's hand, who picked up Piplup.

"Oh, my Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed as she saw Ash, with Dawn behind him. "Seeing you on a screen is not the same..." Ash's mom sighed, but her mood became happier when she saw Dawn. "You must be Dawn."

Dawn smiled shyly, but didn't hesitate to shake Mrs. Ketchum's hand. Ash flinched as a raindrop hit his head. "You two should come inside," she said. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and quickly ran inside. "Aw, the weatherman said that it wouldn't rain today... I wanted to do some garden work," Mrs. Ketchum sighed as she looked up to the darkened sky from the doorway.

Pikachu was practically bouncing off of the walls of the living room. The yellow lightning mouse leaped back onto Ash's shoulder. "I guess there's gonna be a big lightning storm," Ash reported as he rubbed his first pokémon's head.

Piplup jumped as she heard a phone ring. Dawn laughed as she picked up Piplup. Ash's mom quickly answered the phone talked for about two minutes. Mrs. Ketchum sighed.

"What is it, mom?" Ash asked.

"Professor Oak really wants to see you... now," she answered.


End file.
